


Take in the View

by minasdoll



Series: A Show For You [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, NSFW, Nipple Play, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: Dahyun's a little jealous so Mina makes it up to her.





	Take in the View

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is in first person from Mina's perspective.

Dahyun walks ahead of me, pushing past our front door after forcing the keys out of the lock. I close the door quietly behind me and double check that it's locked before following her hot trail up the hallway. The keys slam against the kitchen counter in the distance and the light in the bathroom switches on, my feet scuff on the carpet as i approach the yellow glow.

Standing in the doorframe, I stare at her for a moment; her blonde hair is a mess, the once styled bun now distressed and her make-up's smudged. I watch as she lets a cheap make-up wipe tug at her skin.

“You shouldn’t be so rough, Dahyun”.

She makes eye contact with me through the mirror, “you have no right to tell me that”.

I walk towards the sink, our arms brush against one another as I pick up my own wipe and Dahyun chucks hers away. 

“I can’t believe you...” I begin removing my mascara as she begins hastily brushing her teeth.

“…Would do something like that”. I turn to Dahyun as she spits quickly, making eye contact with her as looks up at me.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, Dahyun,” I grab my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth, lightly massaging my gums. Dahyun rips the hairband out of her hair before attempting to run her fingers through it. She stays silent, I avert my eyes back to the mirror before moisturising my face.

“You didn’t even let me explain what actually happened, if you could stop being jealous and listen to me for two seconds-” Dahyun grabs my jaw and slams our lips together. My lips ache but I still find my fingers in her knotty hair.

Dahyun pulls away and looks into my eyes, still gripping my jaw “I don’t care who he was, I hate flirty men”. I nearly chuckle, but instead let a smirk escape as I grab her by the waist.

“He was just doing his job, Hyun” I pull her closer.

“As your girlfriend…” Her hands graze my sides and cup my ass “… Would you let me do mine?” My head falls to her should as I smile.

Dahyun raises her brows at me, “after all this time you still blush?” I hug her tighter, lingering in the moment before releasing her, giving myself the opportunity to fiddle with her shirt's buttons.

“Of course I do,” I whisper, gazing at her.

She pushes me against the wall, her breasts press against my hands as I finish undoing the second button. I try to push my hands towards the third but she presses harder.

“And the waiter? Does he make you blush?”

“He-”

“Yes or no, Baby.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Dahyun shifts, my hands slip to the third button and then the fourth.

“Because he was making me uncomfortable? I don’t know, Dahyun. What do you want me to say in this situation?!”

“I want you to be honest”.

“Alright, fine! he was attractive, sure! But I would never date him, he’s a fucking creep, Dahyun. We both know that and you should trust me enough to know that I would never want him over you.” Her shirt falls open as the last button is released. Dahyun pulls the shirt off her shoulders to fully reveal her black lacy bra. I graze my fingers up her back and unclasp it, watching it fall to the floor. My hands squeeze her breasts before I let my thumbs massage her nipples. She refuses to make a sound.

Interrupting me, as she pulls my top above my head. I’m left in only my red bra and skirt leaning against the wall. Dahyun pulls my right breast out of my bra and begins sucking on my cold nipple. My head lulls back at the suddenly warmth, I couldn't hold her eye contact.

Releasing me, she grabs my hand and drags me to the bedroom before closing the door. She cups my face and connects our lips. My hands wrap around her waist and my boobs brush against hers. I slide my hands up her back, gripping her shoulders and bringing us even closer.

Dahyun’s tongue enters my mouth as we stumble our way towards the bed. She lies me on the edge, spreading my legs apart.

“Baby… You didn’t wear any underwear today?” I blush before I can raise my hands to my face.

“You should’ve told me, today would have been so much fun…”

“I… I was going to tell you at the restaurant but-” I can feel Dahyun’s breath on my vulva.

“You’re soaked, Baby” she kisses my thigh, “so soaked.” I’m clenching the sheets.

“Was this all me?” Her tongue licks my labia and I twitch, “Y-yes”.

She pulls away before leaning over me to whisper.

“Or was it him?” My head turns towards her sharply, her warm voice now cold and bitter.

“Can you please let this go, Hyun please…”

“I’m sorry, Mina, I really can’t, not unless…” she hesitates, staring behind me.

“Unless what, Dahyun please tell me I’ll let you do anything...”

“Anything?” She smirks.

“Yes! D-dahyun please.”

“Alright then Baby, stand up for me,” she demands. Instinctively i follow her command, feeling myself drip down my thigh. “Go ahead and walk over to the window.”

“The window? Dahyun people will see.”

“That’s the point, Baby.” I stare at her at her in shock but still find myself walking towards the sectioned yet floor-to-ceiling window. I hear her rustling in the draws as she calls out.

“Now open the window.” I blush so deeply that I can feel the heat on my cheeks. With shaky hands I reach forward and grip the window's handle, tugging on it with full force. It loudly creeks half open and I feel Dahyun leaning over my body, using her strength to push the rest of the window open. I feel something rubber push against my ass.

“Dahyun, are you wearing-”.

“Yes, I am Baby, is that okay?” Dahyun pushes my skirt above my hips and starts grinding the dildo between my thighs, slightly grazing the tip against my slick.

“Y-yes, Dahyun,” I moan. My hands suddenly gripping the hip-high window sill.

“Do you want me to finger you first, Baby?” She grips my hips pulling me closer to her.

“No”.

“No? You’re such a pretty little whore, aren’t you Baby?”

“Yes Dahyun”.

“Yes what?” She stops moving.

“Y-yes I’m a pretty little whore, I’m your pretty little whore fuck me, Dahyun please fuck me," she slides the dildo into me. At first she moves slowly but soon gives in to the temptation of bucking her hips faster.

“U-Uh Dahyun…” She’s pounding me. My left breast pushing against the bra it’s still contained in.

“Look out the window Baby, what do you see?” I lift my head up to see the night view of our suburban street, there are multiple cars in their driveways.

“I see- Oh D-Dahyun- I, I see our neighbours cars”. Dahyun wraps her arm around me and grips my red bra.

“Is that all you can see, Baby? Or, maybe this is a better question. Is there anyone out there that you can see?” I search one more time but I can’t see anyone, not until I focus on a window a two houses away.

“O-oh my god Dahyun… she’s watching us. She’s-” Dahyun pulls my bra down my torso and pinches my nipple to the point of pain.

“Fuck Dahyun, let me come let me cum.”

“Say it louder Baby, I’m sure she wants to hear, I can see her hands down her pants.”

“D-Dahyun! Oh my fucking god…” Dahyun starts slowing down, thrusting slowly but deep. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Our neighbour makes eye contact with Dahyun and pulls her curtain open even further, and presses her breasts onto the window.

“Oh, god! Oh my fucking, Dahyun! P-play with my other nipple”. Instantly she lets go of my hip and reaches around my waist, squeezing both of my nipples simultaneously. My moan echoes down the street.

“That’s it Baby, let them know who fucks you right.” She lets go of my nipples and grips my hips once more, giving her enough stability to pound me. My breasts begin to bounce.

“Dahyun please i'm going to cum...” I stare at the stranger’s breasts, she still has them pressed against her window as if she wanted them to be my eye candy.

“Cum on my strap, Baby, cum.” My body begins to shake as I thrust into the dildo and begin to squirt. I moan so loudly that some of the other neighbour’s lights turn on. I look down to see liquid dripping down our window.

“You did so well, Baby. I’m so proud of you, I knew you were an exhibitionalist but this, I can’t wait to explore this,” I can’t even respond as I stare at the woman watching us, she's breathing heavily with her forehead against the window. She must have finished when I did.

“I’m so exhausted, Dahyun, I don’t think I can-” Dahyun turns me to face her, I’m leaning in her arms.

“Oh baby, don’t worry I already came, if you could see yourself you would realise how hot you looked.”

“Oh… god, Dahyun should I be embarrassed?”

“Fuck no, Baby, you really should be proud... you turned on the entire street. And who knows we could end up in a threesome with Momo because of you,” Dahyun cups my face with her hand.

“Her name Momo?” I look back at her, she's smirking at me. 

“Yeah, she’s been watching us for a while now, I think she’ll officially be down now.”

“For a while? Don’t say that I’ll cum again.”

“So vulgar, Baby. I think we should get you cleaned up instead huh?”

“Yes, Dahyun.” She grabs her arm around my waist and I finally realise she got fully undressed.

“You look hot, Dahyun.” She’s stunned for a moment but eventually points to her strap-on.

“I will definitely be using this in the future.”


End file.
